expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort of the Thicket
Fort of the Thicket is a storyline quest for both the Northumbria faction and the Pictavia faction which is unlocked when the quests The Battle of Yngilwood or The Princess Bride respectively are completed. In case you did both storyline quests for both factions, you have to choose a faction which should win the war. The quest can be started by talking to Leofric or Grainne. The village of Dun Phris, which previously was a part of Northumbria, decided to become an independent kingdom when the old chieftain died. Since both the Picts and the Northumbrians want to have this village under their control, both factions have sent a fyrd to take over the village, without any success. Your task is to break this stalemate by finding a way to defeat the villagers and handing control to one faction or another. Taking the village After deciding which faction you want to win the war for, you can find a section in the pallisade wall with some rotten wood where you can make a hole in the wall. When you walk within the vision of the defenders, the battle will start. This battle can be quite difficult. In case you have archers, you should use the ranging shot for the two archers on the top of the hill, since they can hide behind the rocks and the roads to the top of the hill are littered with barricades and traps. If you have party members who can disarm the traps in front of gates, it is recommend to remove the traps while you deal with the archers on top of the hill, else they are still armed when the second battle starts. After defeating the villagers, the faction you sided with, will run to the open gates and congratulate you with your successful takeover. Shortly after that, the other faction arrives at the gate and a second battle starts. This should an easy battle. Northumbria In case you want Northumbria take control of the village, you have to talk to Wulfsige about conquering the village. He can be found south in the area. The river can be crossed at some point. You will lose 50 reputation with the Picts, access to Perth and 20 reputation with the Gaels. Aife will leave your party next time you visit a campsite if she joined you. Pictavia If you side with the Picts, you have to talk to Magnus, who can be found east in the area, close to the watchtower. You will also lose access to the city of York. In case you side with the Picts, you will lose 50 reputation with Northumbrians, access to Eoforwic (York) and 20 reputation with Mercia. Morcant will leave the party next time you set up camp if he joined the hird. Supporting the village Instead of supporting Northumbria or the Picts, you can also convince Aiblinn to support your faction instead. By picking the right dialogue options, you can convince her. Then you will have to lift the siege by taking out the warriors of both factions. Since the camp of Northumbria is probably the toughest, you should attack that one first before taking out the Picts. Rewards * 5 skill points when the village is taken, another 5 when you report to the king of the victorious faction. Northumbria * 5 skill points when the village is taken, another 5 when you report to the king of the victorious faction. * Ulfberht Blade * Unlocks Into the Dark when this quest is completed. Picts * 5 skill points when the village is taken, another 5 when you report to the king of the victorious faction. * Gae Derg *Unlocks Punching Through when this quest is completed. Supporting the village Category:Quests Category:Northumbria storyline quests Category:Picts storyline quests Category:Northmen storyline quests